


Is That Glitter In Your Pocket (Or Are You Just Happy To See Me)?

by Eilera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because of Reasons, Costumes, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Glitter, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Matt Has No Shame, Mutual Pining, Shiro Can't Handle It, Spandex Booty Shorts, so much glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera
Summary: The crowd parted slightly and Shiro was finally able to see his best friend.Shiro’s mouth fell open.Matt was standing completely unashamed in next to nothing. He had on a pair of shiny, silver spandex...booty-shorts, a black tie and an alien antennae headband.That was it.





	Is That Glitter In Your Pocket (Or Are You Just Happy To See Me)?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/gifts).



> This was a prompt for Shatt Sunday and also a prompt sent to me by the lovely [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu)! Please check out their great fics as well!
> 
> Special thanks to [DeathByStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/works) for beta'ing as usual.

“I’m not going.” 

“Shiro, my man, don’t make my drag you.”

“Lance, I have a ship to run, a battle strategy to plan against Haggar, and I don’t have time to make a costume.” 

“Just wear all black and turn a t-shirt into a face mask and, bam, you’re a ninja!” 

“Lance,” Hunk hissed anxiously. “That’s racist.” 

“What? No it’s not!” Lance looked back at Shiro earnestly. “I’ll lend you my nunchucks.” 

Shiro paused to marvel over how his friendship with Lance had advanced enough that he wasn’t surprised the man owned nunchucks. Or that he wanted Shiro, the captain, to go to some Halloween party where everyone was probably going to get wasted and someone would probably vomit on him. 

“Lance-”

“Dude, you need to relax. Take a break before the Atlas decides you need a year to rest and refuses to fly.” 

Shiro sighed, shaking his head. 

Lance whirled to point dramatically at the couch. “Pidge, back me up here.” 

Pidge looked up from the couch where she was fiddling with her phone. She contemplated them for a moment. “My brother is going to be there.” 

Oh. 

Shiro fought to keep his face blank. 

Lance gave him a sly smirk. “Of course. _Matt_ is going to be there.” He waggled his eyebrows salaciously. 

Shiro didn’t appreciate that tone. 

Well damn. Now what did he do? If he changed his mind now he would be admitting that he desperately wanted to see Matt (which was true). Could his pride handle Lance and Pidge’s constant teasing? 

For Matt?

Yes. Yes he could.

“Fine. But I’m not going to be a ninja.” 

Lance and Hunk cheered while Pidge rolled her eyes. 

“Men are so easy.” 

*****************

Shiro stood awkwardly in the corner, sipping some soda. The entire world deserved a night of drunken debauchery, but Shiro wasn't going to take a chance with that, not when he was still a fledgling captain surrounded by an overwhelming amount of responsibility. Half the people in this room had more leadership experience than him. He didn't want to lose their respect before he’d had much of a chance to earn it.

However, that meant he couldn’t use alcohol to overcome his crippling introvertedness, and so, he lurked. 

If he was maybe desperately searching for a pair of familiar golden-brown eyes, well, no one could prove it.

Shiro pulled uncomfortably at his white button-up shirt. The material was clinging to him like a second skin. It was the only one he had that was clean and Lance had insisted he go with it. It was from his pre-Kerberos days and was therefore too small. He probably looked like an idiot. That might explain why everyone kept staring at him. The black suit jacket and sunglasses at least hid his shame. Did anyone even remember Men in Black? 

Maybe he should just go back to his quarters…

“Hello, fellow humans!” 

Shiro felt heat rise up in his face. He knew that voice.

“It is I, your fellow human being. Here to enjoy normal human tasks such as partaking of the ethanol drink and eating of the chalk-late.” 

What the hell was he doing? 

“Stop being a dumbass!” Someone yelled. It sounded suspiciously like Lance. 

“I don’t know what you mean, human comrade! I am one hundred percent human. There are no Equus genes here.”

The crowd parted slightly and Shiro was finally able to see his best friend.

Shiro’s mouth fell open. 

Matt was standing completely unashamed in next to nothing. He had on a pair of shiny, silver spandex...booty-shorts, a black tie and an alien antennae headband. 

That was it.

Shiro blushed as his eyes roamed down those toned abs and the trail of dark hair disappearing into shimmering fabric. Matt had covered his body is sparkles, because of course he did. How he managed to find some in post-invasion Earth, Shiro would never know. Those shorts left very little to the imagination, and he couldn’t deny he had imagined...a lot.

He swallowed carefully. 

Breathe, Takashi. Breathe. 

Matt was scanning the crowd as if looking for someone in particular. After a moment his eyes landed on Shiro and his face lit up excitedly as he rushed towards him. 

Did he really have no idea what he was doing to him? 

Shiro could hardly control himself when Matt was fully clothed. How could he possibly-

“Shiro, my delicious sushi roll, who convinced you to come?” 

Why. 

Why did he have to say that?

“P-pidge,” Shiro croaked, clutching his drink a little too tightly. 

Matt was so close. And so...naked. He willed his eyes to stay trained on Matt’s face and not-

Shit.

His eyes snapped back up. Thankfully, Shiro was wearing sunglasses and Matt was too busy taking in his costume to notice his slip up. 

“Men in Black?” 

Shiro smiled. “I should have known you would get it.” 

“Of course, jelly bean. Classic sci-fi and dorky to boot. It fits you perfectly,” Matt smirked.

“I resent that.” 

"And what are you gonna do about it, huh, _Captain_?" Matt teased, stepping even closer to Shiro. Oh dear, hearing that title from Matt somehow made it feel ten thousand times hotter in the crowded room. He could feel the heat radiating off Matt's smooth skin and-

Oh no, don’t say it. Don’t-

“Guess I’ll just have to lock you up.” It came out lower and more growly than Shiro meant it to. 

Matt blinked at him, clearly not expecting whatever the hell that was. “Dayum, Shiro.” 

_C’mon Shiro, stop hitting on your best friend like a creepy lecher! Change the subject, change the-!_

“Ah, I mean, it seems like you’re an alien but I’m not sure how this…” Shiro gestured to Matt’s outfit helplessly. Oh dear Lord, he’d looked again. This was a special form of torture. “Fits?” 

Matt grinned. “I’m an alien pretending to be a human. Except that I learned how to be a human by watching Magic Mike.” 

Shiro choked on his drink and Matt’s grin grew.

“That is, uh, needlessly complicated.” 

Matt flipped his ponytail fabulously. “What can I say? I have a flair for the dramatic.” 

“That’s the understatement of the century,” Pidge muttered, sidling up to them. She was wearing a knight costume, complete with sword and shield. Beside her, Lance was resplendent in a very garrish, very pink princess dress that looked suspiciously like one of Allura's. 

“If you’re going to be a stripper you should put clothes on first,” Lance laughed, taking a sip of his drink. 

Matt scoffed. “I’m wearing clothes. I am the height of human fashion, keeping up with all the latest coat-ture.” 

Pidge grabbed his tie, yanking it off him in one swift pull. “This doesn’t count as an article of clothing.” 

“Pidge!” 

She tossed the tie over Matt’s head. For some reason she glanced at Shiro with an amused smirk. 

What was she planning?

“Come, Princess, let me find you some more punch,” Pidge declared, grabbing Lance’s hand. She mouthed the words ‘you’re welcome’ to Shiro as she dragged her boyfriend away.

Lance swooned dramatically, fluttering his eyelashes as he followed his date to the drinks.

“I’ll forever be disgusted that my sister is dating him,” Matt grumbled.

“It could be worse. She could...be…” The rest of the sentence died an undignified death in Shiro's throat as Matt bent over to pick up his tie. His ass sparkled spectacularly in the evening light, the tight booty shorts accentuating every delicious curve. Shiro whimpered. He hoped it was low enough that nobody heard it.

No such luck. 

“Get the lämp, bröther.”

Shiro turned slowly to look at who spoke. Romelle smiled at him cheerfully. She was dressed in an Umbreon onesie. Beside her, Allura somehow managed to make an Espeon onesie look regal. 

Romelle took one look at Shiro and her face crumbled. “What? Did I say it wrong? I’ve been trying to keep up with all these mee-mees but there are just too many! Matt’s bum was so-” 

Shiro clapped his hand over her mouth as Matt mercifully straightened up. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be paying attention as his tie had come undone and he was struggling to re-tie it.

“Whatever Lance is telling you, just assume that he’s lying.” 

Romelle’s shoulders slumped as Allura laughed. 

“You’re better off not believing a word that comes out of that guy’s mouth,” Matt muttered as he tried and failed to re-do his tie. 

“Ah, here, let me help you,” Shiro offered, taking the tie from Matt's hands and looping it around his neck so he could tie it for him. 

This close he could really see the sparkles. They shimmered on Matt's pale skin giving him an ethereal glow. Shiro swallowed carefully. Some of the glitter had settled into Matt's numerous scars, causing them to stand out even more than the rest of his outlandish outfit. Shiro couldn't help letting his eyes roam over them, cataloguing each one he could see. He wished he could be that confident about his own scars one day.

Even still, his fingers brushed up against the smooth skin of Matt's neck and he felt the heat rush up to his face at an alarming rate. Was it usually this hot in here? 

No. No way. He was not going to-to _swoon_ over Matthew Holt. No. He would never hear the end of it. 

Allura raised one graceful eyebrow at Shiro as he practically drooled over his best friend. 

A distraction was warranted.

“Hey, Romelle, there’s some snacks over there that Hunk made.” 

Romelle’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she grabbed Allura’s hand to drag her towards the snack table. Allura caught Shiro’s eye and gave him an unimpressed look. 

Caught. 

Shiro pretended to miss it as he turned back to Matt. 

“I’d eat all those snacks, but you know how it is for us gym bros. Gotta keep up this rockin’ bod, you know what I’m saying?” Matt turned to the side so he could display his ass. “Do you think these shorts make me look fat?” 

Shiro couldn’t breathe. 

He was going to die here. 

“N-no,” he croaked.

“I mean, not gonna lie, I wanted to show off a costume like this before Kerberos but I just didn’t have the body for it and I was too lazy to try. I guess war helped me buff up.” He glanced away, suddenly looking serious. “Didn’t want someone to have to sacrifice themselves for me. Again.” 

Oh. 

Were they really going to have this conversation now?

“Matt-” 

Matt perked back up again, giving Shiro that confident smirk that always made his knees feel like jelly. 

“Do you prefer me in uniform or in these bootay shorts?” 

“I prefer you out of them.” 

It took Shiro’s distracted brain way too long to catch up to the words coming out of his mouth. There was a moment of awkward silence as Matt gaped at him. If crickets had somehow managed to sneak onto the Atlas, Shiro was sure they’d be having a field day right now. 

Say something, Shiro!

“Oh,” He paused. It was way too long to be considered even remotely normal. “No.” he finished lamely.

So this was where it all ended. His degenerative disease didn’t kill him. Losing Adam didn’t kill him. Kerberos, the arena, Zarkon, Haggar, those stupid alien lizard things, every Galra in existence, fucking losing his body, God, even Keith, nothing had managed to kill him. 

Matthew Holt had destroyed him with a pair of shiny, silver booty-shorts and a bucket load of sparkles. 

Shiro cleared his throat. “I’m going to...go now. Away. Good night.” 

Stiffly, he turned towards the exit. Atlas had even taken pity on him and opened the door. He took a step towards it. He was going to open that bottle of whiskey Iverson had gifted him to apologize for restraining him and drink as much of it as he could until he passed out and forgot this mess. 

“WAIT!” Matt yelped, grabbing his hand. “I-I WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED TOO!” 

The room fell silent, the only sound the quiet whir of the Atlas. Even the music cut off, because heaven forbid Shiro miss any moment of his complete and utter annihilation.

Before his brain could completely comprehend what Matt just said, the rebel yanked on his hand and pulled him up against his body. A hand gently gripped the back of his neck and tugged him forward. Soft, warm lips descended on his with purpose.

Shiro hummed into the kiss, gripping Matt’s waist to drag him even closer. His heart pounded in his ears, blood trying to simultaneously shoot north and south, like some ridiculous game of tug-of-war. Matt was so warm against him as he licked into Shiro’s mouth, eliciting an embarrassing moan from Shiro’s throat.

It took awhile for the wolf whistles and catcalls to register. 

“Yeah, Captain, tap that ass!” 

“‘Bout damn time!” 

“Take off your clothes!” 

Shiro jerked back, hand running through his hair as he tried to regain his breath. Matt looked a bit dazed as he deftly touched his own lips. After a moment, he looked back up at Shiro, amused. 

“Shiro, my sweet cinnamon roll, you’re sparkling.” 

Shiro blinked, rubbing some of the glitter out of his hair. 

Matt’s grin turned wicked. “I’d like to cover the rest of you in them.” 

Oh.

Yes, please. 

Shiro grabbed his hand. He didn’t even have to drag Matt, he followed quite willingly. The room burst into applause and Shiro was fairly certain he was going to spontaneously combust with a volatile combination of mortification and lust. 

The feeling of Matt’s hand gripping his tightly made it all entirely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to talk to me about Voltron on [Tumblr](http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
